


Nada puede ir mal

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra a terminado. Los Malfoy se han librado, milagrosamente, de prisión. Es ahora de un nuevo comienzo. Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada puede ir mal

**Author's Note:**

> Los disclaimers son cosa de viejos. Pero, aun así, todo lo que leáis a aquí es una obra derivada y sin ánimo de lucro de una cosa terriblemente lucrativa que escribió JK. Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". El prompt es escribir sobre la esperanza.
> 
> Yo quería haber publicado sobre Dorcas y Regulus, pero Kristy SR me aseguró que era (insertar comentario aquí). Así que le he hecho caso y, en su lugar, estoy publicando esto ;) ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!

La caja lleva una semana sobre la mesilla junto a su cama. No se ha atrevido a abrirla. Igual que no se ha atrevido a abrir ninguna de las cartas que ha recibido desde que el Wizengamot lo dejó libre. Suficientemente malo es tener que escuchar los vociferadores que llegan.

«Mortífago», le gritan. «Asesino».

Pero la caja es distinta. Es distinta porque sabe que es de Potter, por el horroroso papel que la envuelve y la horrorosa letra que ha escrito su dirección.

Y cuando no aguanta más, espera cualquier cosa menos lo que se encuentra. Ahí está, envuelta en una tela.

Es una sensación extraña la que se agolpa justo debajo de su garganta cuando la coge y que no le deja respirar. Los ojos le pican y es absolutamente estúpido porque solo es una varita.  _Su_  varita.

No puede evitar que las lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

Ya nada puede ir mal.

 


End file.
